


A Blutara Tale

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blutara - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Masks, Non-Graphic Violence, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: For Zutara Week 2020What if Katara and Zuko (as The Blue Spirit) had met throughout the series by chance. Will she find out his identity? What are Zuko's motivations? Follow this light romance to find out. For Zutara Week 2020. A collection of interconnected Blutara one-shots. This is my fifth Zutara Week and first time writing Blutara so I'm very excited! Who doesn't love the Blue Spirit.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunstruckskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstruckskye/gifts).



> AN: Day 1 Reunion – 1. the act of uniting again
> 
> This prompt takes place after what I have written for Day 4 Celestial and Day 5 Hesitancy, but it can be read out of order.  
> Time wise in the show this takes place between Zuko Alone and The Chase (Book 2 Chapter 7 and 8).
> 
> I checked out the detailed map of Avatar: https://www.reddit.com/r/TheLastAirbender/comments/6ry69q/atla_highly_detailed_map_of_the_world_of_avatar/ to determine which episodes make the most sense for a plausible meet up between Katara and Zuko/Blue Spirit.  
> PLEASE REVIEW even if it is just an emoji it gives me the confidence to write.

Reunion

At first Katara thought having another girl in the group was great – and it is do not get her wrong – until she realized Toph was not like other girls. She was rough, dirty, loud, and rowdy. Like one of the boys now that she thinks about it. Which is fine, but man, has the energy in camp risen to an insane degree. There never seems to be a moment of quiet anymore and Katara has hit her limit.

Currently they were camped out near a tiny little town east of Gaoling. The town was so small that it did not have an inn to stay at, hence the camping. Toph and Sokka were having an overly exuberant debate about Earth Rumble while Aang was listening intently and airbending a rock around Momo for him to chase.

“Guys, I’m going to head into town to get a few more supplies.” She announces putting her hands on her knees to push up into a standing position from the rock slab chairs Toph bent.

“Okay”

“See ya.”

“I can come with you Katara.” Oh spirits, Aang is too sweet.

“That’s alright Aang, it will probably be faster if I go alone.”

“If you’re sure.” Great now he looks sad, maybe she should invite him.

“Katara we need more rice! And spices to favor the rice. And meat to mix with the rice. And –”

“Yes, Sokka I know what we need.” Scratch that she is _definitely_ going alone.

“It should only take me an hour. I’ll be back soon.” She grabs their coin purse and a tote to put the groceries in and heads out.

\---

Katara had only been shipping for a half hour and she already managed to find rice, Sokka’s meat, some local spice mixtures she was interested to try, and some replacement bowls and silverware for Toph who managed to either break or lose their spares.

Her bag was not quite full yet and Katara wanted to see if this little town had some fresh fruit or vegetables, something none of them but Aang eats enough of. Walking towards the other side of the market she passed by a narrow alley where someone grabbed her right arm and yanked her in. She immediately fell to her knees and reached for her water pouch when they wrapped their hand in her hair and dragged her to her feet. They pushed her into the wall and began to try and take her bag. She reached her hand up to push them away to make room to grab for her water but the man, she can clearly tell that now by his hulking size, slapped her hand away and hit her across the face. Hard.

Katara gasped as her head swung to the side. “Give me the bag and all your money and I won’t hurt you further girl.”

Not happening. She once again started to push him away and reach for her water when a black figure came from the corner of her eye and rammed into the giant holding her. All three fell to the ground, the black figure rose first and spun to the man, Katara’s eyes widened as she saw the blue mask.

The Blue Spirit. She thought the meeting outside of the Chin Earth Kingdom Village was an unlikely event, she never thought she would ever be reunited with him. As she rose to her elbows on the dirty alley street the thief jumped up and raised his fists in the air.

“Let’s go tiny, I can take you out too.” He swung and the Blue Spirit ducked under his fists, came up behind him and kicked his knees out from underneath him before digging his arm into the mans back causing him to fall back to the ground in front of her. The man flipped onto his back at the same time the Blue Spirit lifted his swords from behind his back and pointed them at him.

“Okay I’m sorry just please don’t hurt me, I’m just trying to get by, the Fire Nation took everything from me.” The almost thief begged at the feet of her unlikely savior.

The Blue Spirit nudged his right sword up pointing at the empty alley and the man took his cue, running off down the alleyway emptyhanded. Katara was still in shock on the ground when he slid the swords back into their scabbard and offered her a hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet.

“Thank you. I never thought I would see you again. What are you doing here? Were you following me?” She questioned rapidly before remembering an important detail.

“Oh right, no talking”

“Were you following me?” The Blue Spirit tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“You were in town and saw that man pull me in here?” He nodded.

“Well I actually had it handled,” she confidently replied as she bent down to grab her grocery bag. “I was doing just fine and actually almost had my water out before you got here.” A completely lie but he did not know.

“I still appreciate it though; he did catch me off guard at first.”

He nodded at her and pointed to her face.

“Oh right.” She finally uncapped her water pouch, gathered some water and raised her hand to her cheek, quickly healing what was sure to become a nasty bruise.

He stared at her a moment with those seemingly endless black eyes then began to walk past her down the alley.

“Wait! You’re leaving? Is this what you do? Help people in need? That’s very honorable.” The Blue Spirit stiffened and turned back to face her. “Here take this.” Katara reached into her bag and grabbed a mango and a bag of mini cakes Sokka developed a fondness for back in Gaoling.

He shook his head at her, but she insisted. “Please, I’m just repaying the kindness you’ve shown to me twice already and probably more others. Please, it would mean a lot.” He slowly reached out and took the items, bowing his head in gratitude before beginning to walk away again.

“Will I see you again?” she wondered as he got further away.

He looked over his shoulder back at her never stopping his stride and Katara could have sworn she saw a tiny nod.


	2. Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and the Blue Spirit/Zuko meet up to save a family from some thugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Day 2 Counterpart – 1. one of two parts that fit, complete, complement or correspond to one another.  
> Background: Take places the evening before The Serpent’s Pass (Book 2 Chapter 12) the gang is out of the Si Wong Desert and resting by the waterfall pond before they continue on to Ba Sing Se. Zuko and his Uncle are camped out in the Full Moon Bay ferry station waiting to take a ferry the following day. Enough background let us jump into it!

Counterpart

It was so beautiful here under the stars, the moon illuminated the water casting a glow over Katara’s body as she floated. They were so close to Ba Sing Se now, only a day away, finding this spot before nightfall was a blessing. After the struggle of getting through the desert she felt safer being next to water while she slept. But she did not sleep tonight, the full moon kept her up, as it has for many years. She did not mind though the night is peaceful to waterbenders, a time to connect with the moon and water spirits and feel her bending deep in her veins. She cherishes these moments.

While the others slept on the banks of the pond below Katara climbed the large hill to swim in the pond above, closer to the moon. The flow of water was greater up here, being fed by a river on one side and being pulled down over the massive waterfall on the other, but she did not need to fight the current to keep from going over, the water gently moved her back and forth from one side of the pond to the other, never putting her in danger. Perhaps from her unconscious bending but maybe the water knows they are sisters, are one, together.

Her mind lazily trailed from one thought to another finding Appa, the eclipse, how to end the war, her friends and family. Never focusing on one for to long, letting them flow. Her eyes drifted to the stars again clearly visible on this cloudless night. The blue night sky reminded her of him, not because of his blue mask, although the two colors were remarkedly similar, but the calmness of it. The stillness.

The Blue Spirit was a man so in control of his movements, his actions. Never taking an unnecessary step everything calculated, any single motion he make is important and thought out. She has never seen anyone fight like that. Watching him take down three of those Fire Nation men a few weeks ago in mere moments. His fighting style was elegant and he is so in control of his blades to only injure but never kill was extraordinary. He –

“Help!”

She sat up in the water, floating quietly, did she hear someone?

The sound of faint yelling reached Katara’s ears. “Somebody please help us.”

She bolted out of the water grabbed her water pouch from on top of her clothes and ran toward the pleading voice. Running into potential danger wearing just her bindings was not her brightest moment but this person sounded desperate. She would regret that choice later.

After running for a short distance, she could hear a struggle up ahead. Swerving through the trees Katara emerged on the scene of a family’s caravan being robbed by thugs. The mother was standing off to the side holding two small children while the father was pinned to the ground by one of the three men holding a large spear to his neck.

“Let them go!” She shouted, gathering water into her hands.

“Look Shin, a waterbender.”

“I don’t care if she’s a waterbenders, your outnumbered girl run along this doesn’t concern you.”

“I don’t turn my back on people. If you do not leave now, I won’t hold back.” She straightened her shoulders and raised her arms preparing for a fight.

Shin nodded to the man with the spear who began to walk towards her. She quickly shot her water towards him and froze him to the caravan. One down.

The other two started to run at her and Katara was forced to go on the defensive. Bringing her element close and striking at the right moments it only took a few seconds to knock Shin’s partner into a tree. Two down. With all her attention on Shin she did not realize there was a fourth man inside the covered wagon.

“Look out!” The father attempted to tell her. But it was too late, this man was an earthbender and a huge rock was hurdling toward her head.

She heard the loud clang of metal on stone before she had fully turned but she knew who it was before she saw the mask. The Blue Spirit. He found her again, but she did not have time to contemplate his third appearance into her life when Shin began to charge at her.

The Blue Spirit and Katara fought together moving his body with hers, perfect counterparts as their bodies moved around each other adapting to the others movements and picking up on the others weaknesses and embracing their strengths. Back to back they fought quickly and efficiently striking down the two men enough times to cause them to give up and run off.

“Are you guy’s hurt?” Katara asked as she walked to the family.

“No, we’re alright. Thank you so much I didn’t think anyone would come. The men jumped us out of nowhere. We owe you both so much. How can we repay you?” The mother wondered while clutching onto Katara’s hands.

“Oh no, I couldn’t take anything. Knowing that I helped others is all I need.”

“Well, if you’re sure. Thank you again so much.”

“Your welcome, I hope the rest of your trip is uneventful. Have a good night.”

As she turned around Katara saw the Blue Spirit was almost completely out of the clearing and into the woods. “Wait.” Running to catch up with him she lost sight of his black clad figure against the trees and had not noticed he stopped and turned around until she crashed right into him knocking them both to the ground.

Woah, he is way more fit than he looks. The slimming black conceals the muscles underneath well and La is he warm. Why is he so warm? Oh, right she is wearing practically next to nothing.

Jumping off him she quickly apologized. “Sorry I didn’t see you stop. Were you really going to leave without talking to me?”

He tilts his head at her.

“You know what I mean.” She rolls her eyes. “Thanks for the save, that rock really would have hurt. We fought well together don’t you think?”

He nods once. No unnecessary movements. He is as still as a statue until he is not. Katara smiles to herself and he tilts his head.

“I was thinking about you earlier.”

His masks lowers and its clear he is looking at her outfit.

She gasps and punches his shoulder, “No not like that. Jeez. All men really are the same.”

She hears what sounds like a huff. “Are you laughing?” Her grin grows before a shiver takes over her body. The lack of movement in combination with wet hair and few clothes make her realize how cold it got.

He noticed her shiver and takes a step closer to do what she is not sure. Katara wraps her arms around herself. “I should probably head beak and get some rest.” He nods back and gestures his hand from himself to the woods.

“No, I’ll be okay alone, I have my water. Thanks though. It was really nice to see you again.”

He gestures back to her. You too, he seems to say before they both go their separate ways both wondering when they will see the other next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Intrigued about that first meeting? Stay tuned Day 4 and 5 will be flashbacks (prequels?) about the Blue Spirit and Katara’s first meeting and the gaangs discovery of the Blue Spirit. But tomorrow we are in Ba Sing Se where tension between these two get a little high.
> 
> 13 kudos 99 hits and no comments?!?!? Oh no is my writing bad? Time to second guess myself and what I've done now I suppose.


	3. Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Katara and the Blue Spirit/Zuko spend some evenings together in Ba Sing Se, as crimefighters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Day 3 Fuse – 1. to anger easily; have a quick temper. 2. to join or become united  
> Background: Take places between The Tales of Ba Sing Se (Book 2 Chapter 15) and Lake Laogai (Book 2 Chapter 17).

Fuse

Katara was not at all surprised that he found her in Ba Sing Se. She had come to expect that he would show up and honestly, she looked forward to it. He found her last week while she was visiting the lower rings’ healing rooms. She had been sneaking into them for a few nights healing the sickest patients. She felt like she had to do something while she was here. This city was suffocating, too many rules and lies, the struggle to find Appa was taking a toll on all of them and Katara need to something productive while stuck here. When she left the hut exhausted and in need of sleep, she ran into him on her trek back to her house in the upper ring.

They had nearly walked right into each other rounding a corner in the street. She had let out a little laugh while smiling at him. “I was wondering when you’d show up” He stared at her not moving except for his chest rising and falling. “It’s almost dawn and I should get back but meet up here tomorrow?” He gave a single curt nod. They met up the next night and the four that followed.  
  
During those evenings he would meet her at the hut following a healing session, after he did who knows what by himself, and they would wander the lower ring. They had stopped a local gang riot, foiled a kidnapping, hid in shop alcoves and “talked” when it poured one night, and saved a goat dog from a trio of pygmy pumas. They had many successful outings, but last night did not go well.

The duo was creeping up on a small group attempting to break into an antique shop. The Blue Spirit tapped her shoulder and pointed to the rear of the building, she nodded and snuck around back. He wanted them to ambush them. By the time she entered the building he had already begun his attack and she quickly joined in. Avoiding the shelves and bending efficiently Katara had taken down two of them in no time and was using the shops own rope to tie them up for the owner to find in the morning.

The man the Blue Spirt was battling appeared to have some experience as he did not go down as easily has hers did. As she approached her partners side to help the man grabbed throwing stars off his belt and launched them in their direction. The Blue Spirits Dao swords blocked most of them, but she had to duck to avoid a few. He raised his right arm and pushed her behind him with his elbow.

Did he just push her out of the fight? The man reached behind him and pulled out a broadsword and brought it around to swing towards the Blue Spirit who lifted his blades to match and she took that moment to flank the man and freeze his feet to the ground. It was fair to say he was not thrilled about that when he whipped the sword back at her so fast Katara had to drop to the floor to avoid it.

The Blue Spirit scaled the side of a display case and landed in front of her, once again cutting her off from the fight, he swung his swords fast and without mercy disarming the man with great speed before tying him up as well.

Furious and with a short fuse for him Katara started towards the front door but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She turned on him.

“What was that? You pushed me out of that fight, twice. How dare you. I thought we were doing this together. Instead you go all macho on me, unbelievable. I can’t look at you right now, I’m leaving.”

She attempted to leave again but he grabbed her arm and pointed at the mans weapons she looked closer and saw a greenish film coating their surface. They were dipped in poison. How did he see that?

“I –” She did not know what to say. “Sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She ran out of the shop without looking back.

But that was yesterday and tonight everything seemed quiet.

“Why are we stopping crimes? We aren’t the local authorities.” She responded a tad morosely.

The Blue Spirit gestures around with his hand.

“Yeah, there is nothing to do in this city that’s fun.” She stopped walking. “Let’s take a break I’m tired of walking the same streets over again let’s sit down somewhere.”

He nodded and motioned at her to follow him. She did not know where he was taking her, she usually led these evening trips, but she followed him blindly, unsure of where this trust in him came from. They walked for a few minutes before he led her to a circular clearing in the street where a fountain surrounded by lanterns illuminated the circle. Lanterns were floating around the fountain creating stunning shapes and shadows on the water.

“This is amazing. I been coming down here a week and never knew this was here. It’s beautiful.”

Katara went to sit at one of the benches outside of the circle but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the side of a building where he climbed crates stacked against the wall that acted as stairs to get on the roof. She followed him up as he led her to the edge of the roof to look at the fountain from above. She sat next to him arms brushing.

“I sorry by the way.” She whispered, nudging his shoulder.

He turned to look at her but Katara’s eyes remained forward mesmerized by the fire and water below.

“You were just worried about me and I appreciate it, but I am a master waterbender. I can take care of myself. I am not the same girl you met all those months ago. You should have pointed the poison out earlier then I could have helped you. Remember were a team, in this together.

She heard him sigh and relax against her and she in turn let her head rest on his shoulder looking out at the two elements dancing below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welp, here you go. Tricked you right, Katara is the one with the short fuse. :P Tomorrow’s prompt takes place before the first three chapters and is about how the gaang (minus Aang) first learns about the Blue Spirit.
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments last chapter. I means more than you realize.😘


	4. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers a mysterious mans Wanted poster and speculates on his character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Day 4 Celestial – 1. an inhabitant of heaven 2. heavenly; divine; spiritual 
> 
> Background: Takes place at the start of the episode The Deserter (Book 1 Chapter 16). This (and day 5) are a prelude to the earlier chapters. If you are interested chronological order of chapters they are as follows; Day 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7. Not necessary to read them in this order though.  
> Let me know what you think.

Celestial

It was all Sokka had been talking about since he had seen the poster. Her brother was in full-on hero worship over this mysterious blue masked figure. He had taken the Wanted poster with him when they decided to go to the Fire Day Festival in hopes of Aang studying some firebending up close while not being attacked by Zuko or Zhao.

“What’cha got there Sokka? You find someplace to get some food?” Aang asked slowing down enough for her brother to catch up.

“This Wanted poster, it’s for someone called the Blue Sprit. He looks so cool. Wait isn’t this the guy you said saved you from Pohuai Stronghold?”

“Uhm, yeah. That’s the one.” Aang rubbed the back of his neck and kicked at a rock in his path.

“Listen to this:

_緝拿_ _  
_ _蓝神_ _  
_ _劫持降世神通_ _  
_ _頭戴_ _蓝色土國面具_ _  
_ _身份不明外傳為鬼之_ _說不足信_ _  
_ _如探得行踪須全力以赴_

_Wanted_ _  
The Blue Spirit  
kidnapped the Avatar from the Fire Nation.  
Wears a blue Earth Kingdom opera mask.  
Identity is unknown, rumor has it that he is a ghost.  
This has not been confirmed.   
If you locate his whereabouts,  
use maximum force to capture him._

“The Fire Lord's Seal is on his poster like yours Aang. This guy must be causing The Fire Nation more problems after freeing you.”

“I guess,” he nervously responds. That is odd. Katara figured Aang would be curious about the man who rescued him from Zhao.

“Sokka does it say anything else?” She looks back to her brother.

“No, that’s it. But look at him.” Sokka flips the poster around for Katara to see. “He looks scary and tough. I want to be like him taking down the Fire Nation one day at a time.”

Katara stares at the image painted on the poster. He does not look like a ghost. In fact, he sorts of looks like his namesake, a spirit. A celestial being sent down from the heavens to protect the innocent from prejudice and injustice. He must be intimately familiar with that otherwise why hide your face? There are so many who oppose the Fire Nation and are proud to stand up against them. He must have experienced something horrible if he feels the need to hide.

“I bet he is extremely handsome and buff.” Sokka exclaims knocking her out of her thoughts.

“What Sokka? Why would you say that?”

“Well he’s wearing a mask, so he clearly has to hide his face to keep all the ladies off of him.”

Aang looks uncomfortable for some reason. What is up with him today?

“Right, that’s the only explanation for him wearing a mask,” she says sarcastically.

Aang speaks up, “hey guys we should probably keep it down we are approaching town and it won’t be good if people hear us talking about those wanted by the Fire Nation.”

She looks over to him. “Aang’s right, we don’t need to draw any more attention to ourselves. Sokka put the poster away and put your hood back up. Remember we are here for Aang to study firebending so let us do that quietly and get out of here.”

“And food I’m starving Katara. I haven’t eaten in hours,” her bother whines at her.

“Fine, we’ll get something to eat but keep your head down we don’t need the Fire Nation on our tails again.”

Disguises adjusted and tattoos hidden the trio heads into the festival. Hopefully, they can have one quiet trip into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Translation for the wanted poster is a mix from atla-annotated https://atla-annotated.tumblr.com/post/15867242123/the-blue-spirit-wanted-poster-緝拿-蓝神 on tumblr and from the avatar wiki fandom. https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Writing_in_the_World_of_Avatar#axzz1jURAiro9  
> Day 5 Hesitancy will follow this chapter. And will be the first official meeting of Katara and Zuko as the Blue Spirit. This is the shortest chapter I promise.


	5. Hesitancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's first meeting with the Blue Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Hesitancy - 1. hesitation: indecision or disinclination  
> Picks up after the last chapter. Take place during the episode Avatar Day (Book 2 Chapter 5) Since this is around the time Zuko dons the Blue Spirit mask again which the audience sees at the end of The Swamp.
> 
> I checked out the detailed map of Avatar (https://www.reddit.com/r/TheLastAirbender/comments/6ry69q/atla_highly_detailed_map_of_the_world_of_avatar/) and Zuko/Iroh are very close to the gang during this episode (actually a lot in the beginning of book 2) so this meet up is plausible in my opinion.

Hesitancy

Katara was thrilled to finally be out of that strange swamp. While it was amazing to find other waterbenders, there something about that place sent chills down her spine. She is not quite sure if it was the vision of her mother or the sentience nature of the swamp itself, but she is glad to be black on solid, dry ground.

According to a crude, and probably out of date map, there was an Earth Kingdom village nearby and it would be a perfect place to stop for supplies before continuing to Gaoling to look for an earthbending teacher. Just one more night camped out before she can sleep in an actual bed.

\---

The next day did not start out well in Katara’s opinion. She woke up to Sokka screaming at Momo and attracting the attention of some Fire Nation military men riding on rhinos of all things. She nearly lost her waterbending scroll and Aang his staff. She does kind of feel bad that her brother lost his boomerang. She probably could have grabbed it along with her scroll, but it is also his fault the Fire Nation found them.

Arriving at the Earth Kingdom village of Chin their problems did not get any easier. After excitedly discovering they have a festival known as Avatar Day only discovering in hindsight that it was not in fact a celebration to honor the Avatar, Aang agrees to stand trial to clear his name but is imprisoned when they cannot cover his bail. To free Aang, Katara and Sokka must investigate Chin the Greats death. Katara and her brother return to Chin Village after a day of gathering the evidence for the trial that is to take place in the morning.

Lying in bed unable to sleep Katara gets up and sneaks past her snoring brother to head outside to the small body of water located behind the village. Not big enough to be a lake but larger than a pond it was the perfect place to waterbend some nerves away. The stress of the past few days was getting to her and bending always cleared her head.

After what only seems like a few minutes of bending she hears loud laughter in the distance. Looking around she notices a tiny speck of light clearly from a fire. Normally she would simply ignore it, but it seems odd that there are people camping when the village is so close by, so she decides to investigate.

Slowly approaching the campsite Katara notices large beasts tied to the surrounding trees. Rhinos. Of course, it is the men from that morning. It makes sense that they are still nearby. She pauses looking them over before deciding to head back to the village. Hopefully, they will leave the people of the village alone and move on but who knew, the Fire Nation was ruthless.

As Katara turns around to leave she catches a glimpse of something shiny off to the side of camp sticking out of one of the men’s bags. Sokka’s boomerang. Debating on whether she can sneak over and grab it from the bag unnoticed she hears a shuffle behind her.

Spinning around with her hand on her water pouch Katara comes face to face with Him. The man from the Wanted posters. The Blue Spirit. She nearly gasps before remembering they are not alone. She hesitates to try to decide if she should run or attack when the Blue Spirit nods his head to the men and raises a sword from the scabbard on his back.

Huh? What does he… Oh! Is he offering to help? To team up and get rid of the military guys.

She thinks for a moment about whether she should simply leave him or help before nodding back. The Blue Spirit steps forward and pulls out his sword, which is two next together apparently, and steps over to one of the rhinos. Wait is he going to kill it? Why? He draws his sword back and cuts the rope tying it to the tree. He looks back at her and points to another rhino tied to a nearby tree and Katara walks over and slices through the rope with her bending. The Blue Spirit slaps his rhino with the side of his sword, and it shoots of right through the middle of the camp. She does the same with her rhino and both them run off between the trees.

Chaos erupts in camp when the huge mammals’ storm through. The men shouted at each other and two of them ran after the freed rhinos. The Blue Spirit jumped in and startled the leader who was surprised to see him.

“Look who it is boys, the Blue Spirit. A Wanted criminal. Oh, and what’s this.” Katara steps out of the shadows water poised for a fight. “It’s the little water tribe girl from this morning I could use a little payback.”

The battle starts quickly then. The man with the chains steps up to Katara swinging while the firebender and the man with the Guan Dao pole stay to fight the Blue Spirit. After a few strikes and dodges she manages to use her bending to incase the chains to whip them back at the soldier. They come back with enough force to knock him in the head and into unconsciousness.

Turning back to help the Blue Spirit he sees her stepping over and manages to shake his head and point to the remaining rhinos. Katara gets the idea and quickly hurries to free them not noticing the firebender coming up behind her as she works to free the last rhino. A sharp yell catches her attention and she quickly spins and spots the firebender clutching his side where the Blue Spirits’ swords left a deep gouge before he raises one and hits the soldier in the head with the hilt where he crumbles to the ground. Behind the Blue Spirit the final man is nowhere in sight, presumably he followed the other freed rhinos.

“Thanks for the save I didn’t hear him.”

The Blue Spirit nods and starts rummaging through the scattered supplies.

“I’m not sure if you remember but a few months ago you save my friend… The Avatar,” she whispers.

He turns to look at her and nods again.

“So, thanks for that too.”

She is not sure what else to say to him and hesitates, it is clear he does not talk. She turns to grab her brothers’ boomerang and leave when he grabs her arm before quickly letting go and gesturing around the camp before back at her.

“Your welcome. It doesn’t look like you needed help though,” she smiles back at him.

They stand there for a moment or two before Katara realizes how long she has been gone.

“I should probably head back. Thanks again. It was nice to meet you I know you must be doing great things to be Wanted by the Fire Nation. Have a goodnight.”

He nods back and she begins her trek to Chin village trying to come up with a way to explain how she got the boomerang back. Caught up in her thoughts she does not notice the Blue Spirit following her back to the village entrance watching her walk through safely before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Zuko help Katara get Sokka’s boomerang instead of Sokka getting back at the end of the episode while fighting the Rough Rhinos. It also gives good incentive for the Rough Rhinos to attack the village. I did not refer to the Rough Rhinos by name in this because I cannot remember when or if the gang ever learns their name, Iroh knows them but not sure about the rest. Let me know.  
> REVIEWS give me hope.


	6. Affirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara discovers the identity of the Blue Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Day 6 Affirm – 1. to state or assert positively; maintain as true
> 
> Background: Takes place after the end of the episode The Southern Raiders (Book 3 Chapter 16). Chronological order of chapters: 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7. Can also be read in published order.  
> Let me know what you think.

Affirm

In a reflection of a few nights ago Katara is outside Zuko’s tent now contemplating what she is about to do, what she is going to ask. She cannot believe she is only realizing the similarities now, in her anger desperate need to fighting need to fight him she failed to make the connection.

Zuko is The Blue Spirit.

He must be.

Thinking back on their mission it is easy to see they are one in the same. The way he moved while the two of them snuck into the guiding outpost and the marketplace not to mention the all black outfit that reminded her of her partner in crime all those months ago. The type of stealthiness he showed was not learned overnight it took practice, probably months if not years of it.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts and feeling to observe him on the Southern Riders ship then but thinking back on it now she can start to connect the dots.

The exact moment she realized Zuko and the Blue Spirit were one and the same was from something so miniscule it only lasted a few seconds. He was silent on his feet as they moved through the ship’s corridors and when a soldier came out of an adjacent door with a sword Zuko immediately grabbed it and knocked the man back slamming the door and used the sword as a brace to prevent it from being opened. The movement came so naturally she half expected him to keep the blade with him for the rest of the mission.

Why she is going to confront him she does not know. To show him she figured it out or ask why he would spend time with his enemy? She does know she cannot wait until tomorrow to ask; she needs to talk to him now.

Standing up Katara walks to the flap of his tent tapping on it before walking inside.

“Zuko, we need to talk.”

“Hmm what? Katara? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” He mumbles still half asleep.

“Nothing is wrong I just really need to talk. I’m curious about something.”

“Okay. What?” He sits up and rubs his eyes.

“Are you – You’re the Blue Spirit, aren’t you?”

His eyes widen before his shoulders drop and he nods his head affirming her suspicions, “Yes, I am.”

“How – Why? I don’t understand. Why would you continue to meet up with me if you knew who I was? Was this all about capturing Aang?”

“No, well maybe in the beginning but then my Uncle and I were fugitives on the run, and I took up the persona to steal us food and supplies. I never meant to run into you it just kept happening.” He hurried to explain.

“Wait, I thought the Blue Spirit helped others? That you were fighting injustices and saving people.” She asked confused.

“Well he sort of become that, after I met you I began to help others as well as myself. I’m still not sure why, I guess that’s what I would do with you and it felt more natural than I thought it would be, so I didn’t fight it. Besides, it was kind of fun taking down those attacking the innocent, at least it gave me something to do that I became proud of while hiding from my sister.”

“I enjoyed it too, I will always help others in need, and we did it so well together, you disappeared though in Ba Sing Se. I never saw you again. What happened?”

“When I found your guys’ flyer about Appa I thought that could be my chance to capture the Avatar. I was tired of living in the slums I wanted to go home, prove my father wrong, be the crown prince again. So, I was going to take Appa. My Uncle found me though and talked some sense into me and I ended up letting him and the Blue Spirit go. Then Azula came and well you know the rest.”

“I didn’t stop after you left. I even took up the persona of a Spirit like you, The Painted Lady, and destroyed a factory polluting the water of a fishing village.”

“Wait, was this at a village on the Jang Hui River?”

“Yes.”

“You destroyed that factory? My father was furious when the soldiers came to tell him what happened to it. I can’t believe that was you.” He smiled in awe at her.

“Yeah I –” Katara let out a huge yawn and Zuko followed.

“You should get some sleep; I know you really didn’t on Appa.”

“You didn’t either,” she replied.

“Not for lack of trying, I’ve never slept on a flying bison before.”

“Well, good night and thanks Zuko.”

“Thank you Katara.”

“For what?”

“More than you know.”

She stared at him before pulling Zuko into their second hug of the night. Katara is not sure what came over her but before she pulled away, she turned her head and gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek before standing up and leaving his tent not looking back to see his fingertips on the spot she kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a little bit of romance. It took so long because I didn’t want Katara to have romantic feelings for the Blue Spirit but instead for Zuko, eventually. Sorry this is late I had a migraine yesterday. Day 7 will be entirely from Zuko’s POV. I am going out of town so I don’t think I will get the final prompt up today. No laptop. Expect it Sunday night (Monday at the latest). Hope everyone had a great Zutara Week.


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko remembers his time spent as the Blue Spirit with Katara and gets a surprising visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Rebirth – 1. a new or second birth: the rebirth of the soul 2. a renewed existence, activity, or growth 3. Reincarnation  
> I know I said this would be up yesterday but at the last minute I decides to add more to it and before I knew it, it was midnight and I had to work in five hours and finish it up today. Hopefully this chapter being 3x longer than any other makes up for it.
> 
> Background: This takes place after The Southern Raiders (Book 3 Chapter 16) and recaps the other chapters from Zuko's POV.  
> Chronological order of chapters: 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7. Can also be read in published order.

Rebirth

Zuko could not believe it. Katara finally has forgiven him. He never thought this would happen. She made him work for it, not that he blames her, he committed the ultimate betrayal in Ba Sing Se.

His joy of being accepted by everyone in the group was quickly diminished when he realized Aang does not know how he will defeat his father. It was something he never thought that might cause Aang distress he assumed the plan to take out his father was always to kill him. Apparently not.

Too much has happened tonight, the last few days really, he needs to rest and get up early to continue Aang’s fire bending training. He heads back to his tent still glowing over the night’s events. Katara forgiving him and their mission together to avenge her mother reminded him of their time together when he was the Blue Spirit. It was thrilling to be out there again, and it was even better since Katara was there. He cannot help but recall their time together.

_\---_

_He was planning on going into Chin village to get steal food for him and his uncle since he could not hunt to save his life. Zuko had almost made it to the village when he spotted Komodo rhinos through the trees. Huh, he could just take these men's food. For no other reason than that way he does not have to walk the whole way to the village not because the Fire Nation had turned on him. At least that is what he told himself._

_Stepping into the Fire Nation camp he spotted a woman on the perimeter. What? Are they planning on robbing them to? Curious. He shuffled his feet behind her to draw her attention. She spun and he finally saw her face. It was the waterbender that travelled with the Avatar._

_She looks nervous so he nods his head to the soldiers and raises Dao sword. Either she helps or leaves he does not care he needs these supplies either way. After a few seconds she nods back, and he sneaks over to one of the rhinos cutting it free and indicating to the waterbender that she should follow his lead. Releasing some of the soldier’s steeds should even the fight out a bit and he is proven right when two of them are shouted at to chase down their rides._

_Zuko walks out to face the man who seems to be in charge and raises his blades. He looks a little shocked but quickly composes himself._ _“Look who it is boys, the Blue Spirit. A Wanted criminal. Oh, and what’s this.” He hears the girl walk out behind him. “It’s the little water tribe girl from this morning I could use a little payback.”_

_Zuko does not have time to wonder what happened between them when he is put on the defensive blocking a swipe from a Guan Dao pole and ducking under a fire blast. A few swings of his blades are all it takes to be on offense. He notices the girl coming to help but he gestures to the other Komodo rhinos and hopes she gets the hint. She does. Anything to slow these men down further and keep them off his trail. A gut punch with a hilt and upper cut gets the longhaired man running. When he turns to face the firebender snuck up on and is almost on top of the girl and Zuko has to run to catch up to him before digging his right blade into his side in a deep but not fatal wound before hitting him in the head with the hilt as well._

_“Thanks for the save I didn’t hear him,” the water tribe girl says. You should have been paying attention he thinks but he only nods instead and begins to search for food and other supplies he and his uncle might need._

_“I’m not sure if you remember but a few months ago you saved my friend… The Avatar,” she whispers._

_Zuko turns to look at her and nods. So, the Avatar told them about that, interesting. Does she know who he is?_

_“So, thanks for that too.”_

_No, she would not be this nice to him if she knew._

_He is not sure why but when she turns to leave, he grabs her arm to stop her and points to the around them._

_“Your welcome. It doesn’t look like you needed help though,” she smiles at him. Why is she smiling?_

_“I should probably head back. Thanks again. It was nice to meet you I know you must be doing great things to be Wanted by the Fire Nation. Have a goodnight.”_

_He nods again before grabbing a few supplies and following her back to the village making sure she does not run into any of the soldiers wandering around after the chaos they caused. Zuko heads back to his uncle once she is inside the village and it is not until he his falling asleep at his uncles’ side that he realized he did not think to follow her all the way to the Avatar. He must be more tired than he thought._

_\---_

_Traveling without his uncle is more difficult than Zuko thought he is exhausted and hungry all the time. Having no money means he is forced to continue to steal and considering how few the people around here have it gives him a sinking feeling in his stomach every time he is forced to do it. Taking from the wealthy and privileged helps ease his conscious but there are not many of those around here._

_Currently he is in some tiny rundown Earth Kingdom town going from shop to shop sneaking into their back entrances and taking small handfuls of food from their storage supplies. Only a little from each location so that the owners will not notice a little bit missing. He is putting his little stash of food away when he sees a flash of blue walk pass the dark alley he is in. Zuko sets his bag down next to some crates and walls to the road peaking his head out._

_It is her, the waterbender, Katara, he remembers. He goes to turn away, she is alone, and he does not have the strength to battle for the Avatar today, when she is pulled into another alley up ahead. He freezes looking around to see if anyone is going to help but none of the few villagers on the street notice. He sighs, guess that is his cue he thinks as he straightens his mask._

_Reaching the alley Zuko sees a large Earth kingdom man pinning the girl to the wall while she struggles to get free. He shoulders into the man putting all his bodyweight into the shove to knock the significantly bigger man to the ground. Rolling to his feet quickly he sees the ~~girl~~ Katara staring at him, clearly just as surprised to see him as he was to see her._

_“Let’s go tiny, I can take you out too.” Zuko turns to see the thief take a swing at him but he ducks under his fists and pops up behind him, kicking his knees out from under him digging his arm into the man’s back knocking him to the ground again. Too easy. He rolls onto his back while Zuko draws his swords and points them his way._

_“Okay I’m sorry just please don’t hurt me, I’m just trying to get by, the Fire Nation took everything from me.” Zuko almost does not care and strikes him down anyway but stops realizing this man in in the same_ _place he is._ _Spirits he is getting soft._ _Nonetheless_ _Zuko points to the empty alley and the man runs off. Replacing his swords, he holds out a hand to Katara still gaping at him and pulls her to her feet._

_“Thank you. I never thought I would see you again. What are you doing here? Were you following me?” He just stares at her._

_“Oh right, no talking.”_

_“Were you following me?” Zuko tilts his head and shrugs slightly._

_“You were in town and saw that man pull me in here?” He nods. She communicates well with him like this. He is surprised._

_“Well I actually had it handled,” He raises his eyebrow under the mask as she bends to grabs her bag. “I was doing just fine and actually almost had my water out before you got here.” Right, he thinks, totally had it under control._

_“I still appreciate it though; he did catch me off guard at first.”_

_He nods at her and points at her face just now noticing a large red spot. That piece of scum hit her._

_“Oh right.” She uncapped her water pouch, gathered water and raised her hand to her cheek. What is she doing? When she lowers her hand Zuko sees that the spot is gone and replace by smooth unmarked skin. She can heal. This is too much to handle right now on no sleep. He turns to leave to go back for his food._

_“Wait! You’re leaving? Is this what you do? Help people in need? That’s very honorable.” He freezes and faces her again. What is her play here? What does she want from him?_

_“Here take this.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a mango and a bag of what looks like miniature cakes._

_He shakes his head at her he does not need charity, but she is insistent. “Please, I’m just repaying the kindness you’ve shown to me twice already and probably more to others. Please, it would mean a lot.” He slowly reaches out and takes the food, bowing his head at her in thanks before leaving again._

_“Will I see you again?” she asks before he disappears._

_Zuko looks over his shoulder at her and nods slightly. Katara will see him again but who he will be when they meet, he is not sure._

_\---_

_He cannot believe they are almost to Ba Sing Se. He and his uncle will be in the Earth Kingdom capital tomorrow. Zuko never though his life would bring him here, an outcast seeking refuge from his own nation. He had told his uncle the ferry station too loud to fall asleep and he was going on a walk to tire himself out but, he needs to get away to think about his future._

_“Let them go!” He heard someone shout in the distance. He could have kept walking, but his own curiosity had him follow the commotion._

_“Look Shin, a waterbender.”_

_“I don’t care if she’s a waterbender, your outnumbered girl run along this doesn’t concern you.” It could not be her. Could it?_

_“I don’t turn my back on people. If you do not leave now, I won’t hold back.” It was. The waterbender, Katara, what is she doing out here? Zuko picked up the pace as he heard fighting. Reaching for the pack on his back and pulling out his Blue Spirit mask, glad he took the bag instead of leaving it with his uncle._

_He burst out into the clearing just in time to see a rock being flung towards her head. “Look out!” Came a voice to the side but Zuko ignored it as he leaped to reach the stone, blocking the deadly boulder._

_Katara and him fought back to back their bodies moving in synchrony around each other. They fought effectively and easily struck down the two men who eventually ran off._

_“Are you guy’s hurt?” He heard her ask as she walked up to a family nearby. Only now that they were not fighting Zuko noticed what she was wearing. Or what she was not wearing. Why was she in her underwear? More importantly why is he staring at her like a starving man at a buffet. He needs to go, coming here was a mistake. He had just reached the tree line when he hears her faint call of “wait.” He stops just past the trees to let her catch up and he is almost immediately plowed down. Now he is under a half-naked girl and Zuko is terrified. She is soft and smells good and this is so bad because she is still his enemy, right?_

_Finally, she gets off him and he can breathe again. “Sorry I didn’t see you stop. Were you really going to leave without talking to me?”_

_Zuko stands up and tilts his head at her only half hearing what she is saying, too focused on what she felt like against him._

_“You know what I mean.” She rolls her eyes at him. “Thanks for the save, that rock really would have hurt. We fight well together don’t you think?”_

_He nods once. It is true they do work well together, and he is surprised by that. She is his opposite element but somehow, they fit. He sees her smile and he tilt his head at her again, what?_

_“I was thinking about you earlier.”_

_He looks at her lack of clothes. Thinking about him. Dressed like that. His eyes widen under his mask and she is clearly following his train of thought because she leans in and punches his shoulder. “No not like that. Jeez. All men really are the same.”_

_He lets out a quiet chuckle at that. “Are you laughing?” She smiles at him again, why does she do that, then he sees her shiver and steps forward to share his body heat. She wraps her arms around herself before he gets too close. Good thing too because he is not sure what he was going to do once he got close enough. “I should probably head beak and get some rest.” Should he walk her back? He nods and points to himself and then to the woods._

_“No, I’ll be okay alone, I have my water. Thanks though. It was really nice to see you again.”_

_Probably for the best. He gestures back to her and hopes she gets the unsaid you too, before heading back to his uncle. Now that he is going to Ba Sing Se the chances of seeing Katara again are slim and for some reason Zuko feels a little bit sad at the thought._

_\---_

_Zuko was thrilled when he ran into Katara on one of the first nights he explored the lower ring as his alter ego. This city was boring and running around after dark with her tended to be the highlight of his day. Yesterday though he managed to upset her, in his opinion his actions were completely justified but she did not see it that way._

_They were ambushing a group inside and antique store and he cornered down the one man with the broadsword on his back, he had not had a decent fight since Jet and was craving one, and noticed when he went to lean back from a high swipe of a throwing star that the they had an odd tint them, glancing at the broadsword strapped to his back he noticed the same green tint. Poison dipped blades. That explains this guys fast and somewhat sloppy fighting style. He does not need to fight to kill, just injure._

_Katara came up behind him to help clearly have been in the easier of the two battles and the man threw the stars at her. Zuko managed to block the majority while she ducked and then elbowed her behind him, she does not know about the poison._

_His adversary finally drew his broadsword and Zuko met his first swing head on noticing Katara out of the corner of his good eye coming around to flank the man. No. She did not get the hint and he quickly had to scale a display case to get in front of her after the man swung the blade at her face. He drew on his skills as a swordsman to disarm and neutralize the man quickly now, after he finished binding the man’s arms, he saw Katara walking out the door with out him. He hurried to reach out to stop her and saw pure fury in her eyes when she spun to face him._

_“What was that? You pushed me out of that fight, twice. How dare you. I thought we were doing this together. Instead you go all macho on me, unbelievable. I can’t look at you right now, I’m leaving.”_

_Why is she so mad? He saved her. He grabbed her arm when she tried to leave again and pointed at the sword. It took her a second but then she realized what he was pointing at._

_“I – Sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She ran away from him not looking back once._

_Zuko is honestly surprised when she was at their usual meeting spot the next night. He almost ruined what they had, why did he do that? Katara is a great fighter she has proven that over and over. What made him jump in front of her? She still seemed to be mad, if her silence this evening was anything to go by._

_“Why are we stopping crimes? We aren’t the local authorities.” Honestly, he did not know. Boredom, good fighting practice, an excuse to see her. …Wait What?_

_He waves his hand in the air to clear away the thought, and she thinks its an answer. Lucky him._

_“Yeah, there is nothing to do in this city that’s fun.” She stopped walking next to him. “Let’s take a break I’m tired of walking the same streets over again let’s sit down somewhere.”_

_He motioned at her to follow him. He had the perfect spot in mind, the firelight fountain where Jin took him. At least this time when they arrived the lanterns were lit. Katara was smart she would figure out how he lit the lanterns right away if he were forced to bend._

_“This is amazing. I been coming down here a week and never knew this was here. It’s beautiful.” Her eyes were wide in awe, thank the spirits she likes it._

_She started to walk towards one of the benches outside of the circle, but he knew the view from above was better. So, he grabbed her by the wrist guided her to a makeshift roof entrance. He led her to the top and over to the corner of the roof where he sat. She sat right next to him brushing her arms against his, that is a good sign right._

_“I sorry by the way.” She whispered, nudging his shoulder._

_Zuko looked at her but her eyes stayed forward at the fountain._

_“You were just worried about me and I appreciate it, but I am a master waterbender. I can take care of myself. I am not the same girl you met all those months ago. You should have pointed the poison out earlier then I could have helped you. Remember were a team, in this together.”_

_He nodded slightly and sighed against her. She was not mad at him, they would be okay, why is this such a relief to him. Katara’s head leaned to rest on his shoulder, he guessed that did not matter now._

\---

Zuko was woken by someone stepping into his tent and calling his name.

“Zuko, we need to talk.”

“Hmm what? Katara? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” He mumbles half asleep. What is she doing in here?

“Nothing is wrong I just really need to talk. I’m curious about something.” What could possible be so important to bring her here in the middle of the night? Is he dreaming?

“Okay. What?” He replies sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Yep she is definitely here not a dream.

“Are you – You’re the Blue Spirit, aren’t you?”

He sits up straighter and his eyes widen before he sighs and nods his head “Yes, I am.” How did she figure that out?

“How – Why? I don’t understand. Why would you continue to meet up with me if you knew who I was? Was this all about capturing Aang?” He did not fully understand it either.

“No, well maybe in the beginning but then my Uncle and I were fugitives on the run, and I took up the persona to steal us food and supplies. I never meant to run into you it just kept happening.” He attempts to explain quickly so she does not doubt his intentions.

“Wait, I thought the Blue Spirit helped others? That you were fighting injustices and saving people.”

Oh boy, how to explain his rough start as the Blue Spirit before her.

“Well he sort of become that, after I met you I began to help others as well as myself. I’m still not sure why, I guess that’s what I would do with you and it felt more natural than I thought it would be, so I didn’t fight it. Besides, it was kind of fun taking down those attacking the innocent, at least it gave me something to do that I became proud of while hiding from my sister.”

“I enjoyed it too, I will always help others in need, and we did it so well together, you disappeared though in Ba Sing Se. I never saw you again. What happened?”

“When I found your guys’ flyer about Appa I thought that could be my chance to capture the Avatar. I was tired of living in the slums I wanted to go home, prove my father wrong, be the crown prince again. So, I was going to take Appa. My Uncle found me though and talked some sense into me and I ended up letting him and the Blue Spirit go. Then Azula came and well you know the rest.”

Does she understand the hidden undertones? That she helped him change. Zuko hopes so but is too afraid to ask.

“I didn’t stop after you left. I even took up the persona of a Spirit like you, The Painted Lady, and destroyed a factory polluting the water of a fishing village.”

She did what? Why does that sound so familiar? “Wait, was this at a village on the Jang Hui River?”

“Yes.”

“You destroyed that factory? My father was furious when the soldiers came to tell him what happened to it. I can’t believe that was you.” He smiled in awe at her. Spirits she was something else. Something amazing.

“Yeah I –” Katara yawned and he caught the bug and followed.

“You should get some sleep; I know you really didn’t on Appa.” He is honestly surprised she is still awake now.

“You didn’t either.”

“Not for lack of trying, I’ve never slept on a flying bison before.” Harder and scarier than sleeping on a ship. One wrong move and it is a one-way trip back to earth.

“Well, good night and thanks Zuko.”

No, “Thank you Katara.”

“For what?”

“More than you know.” For believing in him and giving him the chance to let his soul be reborn into the new and better man he is today.

Katara was just looking into his eyes and before he knew it Zuko was pulled into another hug. This feels so right how it was always meant to be. Before she pulled away completely Zuko felt her place a light kiss on his scarred cheek before getting up and leaving his tent. He raised his hand to the spot her lips touched.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it everyone I hope it was worth the wait. I can’t wait to know what you all think. Thanks to everyone that was kind enough to review. This extra-long chapter is for all of you. I had a lot of fun doing this maybe I’ll revisit and continue this series next Zutara Week, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well I procrastinated like crazy it's almost midnight, but the first prompt is up. See you all tomorrow for day 2.  
> Thank you to sunstruckskye for being most loyal fan 💗


End file.
